Conductor arrangements or systems for power transmission and/or for data transmission of a flat type, and which are also referred to as power bus systems or data bus lines, are frequently used nowadays for the electrical connection of various end loads such as motors, actuators, sensors or controllers. These conductor arrangements are normally in the form of multicore/polycore, rubber-insulated or plastic-insulated flat cables. In this case, the conductor arrangements generally have double insulation, namely individually for each transmission conductor that forms a conductor element, and for the entire system as an entity. In this case, in known power bus systems, the layer thicknesses for the insulating sheaths of the individual conductor elements are at the moment more than 0.8 mm, while the outer insulation for the entire line is more than 1.2 mm thick.
However, a configuration such as this for such a multiconductor arrangement results in a number of difficulties:    a) the relatively thick walls mean that complex contact-making mechanisms have to be designed and provided. This leads to a time-consuming contact-making process. Furthermore, the product is very stiff, with relatively poor flexibility. This is associated with problems in routing and with small bending radii.    b) The flat structure leads to relatively costly and time-consuming laying mechanisms, for example when passing them through walls or entries into switchgear cabinets. This is because slotted bushings have to be provided there, with a size matched to the flat structure.    c) In the case of a through-contact, for example by means of an insulation-displacement terminal technology which is known per se, it is necessary to pass through relatively thick layers; this means that correspondingly high forces need to be applied. Furthermore, it is necessary to comply with extremely tight tolerances between the positions of the individual conductor elements in corresponding bus lines, in order that the through-contact makes contact with the respective conductor element centrally.    d) The flat structure means that bends are generally possible only over the flat edge. On-edge bending is virtually impossible, since the so-called aspect ratio (width to thickness of the bus system) is very high. Thus, for example in the case of a known rubber-insulated flat cable with seven conductor elements whose cross section is 4 mm2 each, the ratio of the width to the thickness is about 5 to 1.    e) When using corresponding flat cables in the North-American market, the conductor arrangement—also in the form of a flat cable—must be drawn through a tube in accordance with UL/CSA, for protection reasons. This is extremely complex for flat cables.
Owing to the abovementioned difficulties, known flat cables are predominantly used on straight connecting paths or those with relatively large bending radii. The cables are in this case cut through at the end load, are individually stripped, and are made contact with there.